Never Escape
by LyrisaLove
Summary: She had escaped, or at least that's what she thought. He found her, or rather she found him and he takes her back.
1. Free

**Yeah, I know this is the second story in a week...**

**Don't worry, there'll be more. :P **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Free**

* * *

A luscious green canopy let the sunlight pour through the leaves in a greenish light.

If you listened carefully , you could hear the happy chirping of birds and the rustling noise of small animals scurrying in the bushes.

The ground was covered in daisies and vines that so gently twisted up the thick trunks of the oak trees.

You could almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air.

A small gust of wind whistled, turning the leaves of the forest and making the cape fly behind the silent figure of a young girl.

As time went by, the setting sun beat down and the fourteen year old could see her little village through the bushes.

She smiled as she removed her hood, revealing her ivory skin that seemed to contrast her almost black eyelashes caging her forget-me-not eyes.

Her lips formed into a bright, heart warming smile as the memories of her home came flooding back.

"I can't believe I did this! I'm free!" She stated, happiness flooding through her veins. "I'm home."

Without further hesitation, she ran out of the forest making her way to where she knew her step-father would be waiting.

The delicious rush of wind past her face thrilled her. Her muscles stretched, pushing harder.

Her pace evened out and her legs made the ground fly underneath her.

After ten minutes of sprinting, she slowed her pace, unable to maintain her speed.

Her stomach churned slightly when she saw a large crowd of people surrounding her home.

That's when she saw it, or rather didn't. There was nothing there apart from ashes and smoke.

"No!" She yelled.

The crowed turned their gaze on her.

She frowned, "Wh-what happened!?" She demanded. "Where's Rumple!?"

To her annoyance, the people started muttering. "Lily?" Someone called out.

Her heart started pounding in her chest as though it trying to escape it. "Bae?"

A boy, with dark brown hair and matching eyes stumbled out of the crowed.

"Lily… Is that really you?" He asked her.

She knitted her brow together in confusion. "H-how long was I gone?"

The crowed started to mutter again. "A year, Lily. It's been a year."

A gasp escaped her lips. "H-he lied to me." She whispered. "H-he said it'd only seem like hours here!"

Bae stared blankly at her. "Who are you talking about?"

"P-P-P... P-Peter Pan."

A familiar voice yelled from behind her cause the villagers to run off. "Lily!"

The young girl was startled out how fast the people ran and couldn't help but wonder why.

It was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Papa!" Bae stood in front of Lily as though he wanted to protect her. "Get away from her!"

Lily's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

The Dark One pointed towards the ruins of their house. "That fire was a warning, Bae! Not just for her, but for all of us!" He yelled.

Lily frowned and so did Baelfire. "What?"

"Pan is trying to take you both away from me, and I won't let that happen!" He shouted. "He won't get you. Either of you."

"He already had Lily." Bae stated.

"I'm aware of that Bae, and I'm glad she's returned." He smiled at her.

Rumple had taken Lily away from her family a long time ago.

He had told her that her father never wanted her, that he was a pirate.

A selfish pirate who drank a little too much and ended up stealing his wife, Bae's mother… Her mother.

Baelfire was Lily's half-brother and Rumple loved her like she was his own. "Rumple," She whimpered.

She ran around Bae and was about to embrace him, but Bae held her back. "What are you doing?"

He sighed sadly. "Papa… He's the Dark One now."

Lily gasped. "H-how?

"Please, Lily, forgive me." He stated. "But I had to do it." He stated.

She shook her head. "Why?"

"When I found out that Pan took you, I had to make precautions so Bae wouldn't endure the same fate." He explained. "So I could protect him... And now I can protect you both."

Lily nodded. "I understand, but you didn't have to use dark magic." She whispered. "There are other ways."

Bae broke the awkward silence that followed. "Where are we going to live now?" He gestured to their home. "It's gone."

Rumple waved his hand and spoke in a language neither teen could understand, then a strange yellow light appeared and so did their home, as good as knew.

And just like that, they were back to their old life.

* * *

Or at least that's what they thought.

Two years passed and things did change. Rumple had changed. He would leave his children every day and lock them inside the house.

Lily was sixteen now and she had become even more beautiful than before.

Her half-brother hadn't changed much, "I'm sick of staying in this hovel all of the time!" He shouted one night, when Rumple had gone.

Lily gave him a sad look. "I know, Bae. I would do anything to go outside… But he's so worried about us getting hurt-"

Bae scoffed. "He's just afraid we'll go and never come back."

Lily sighed. "After what happened two years ago…" She trailed off, that haunting memory almost blurring her vision.

_A boy, eighteen, well at least he looked that way, leered over her, eyes glowing in the darkness as his lips devoured hers._

_"Please! Stop!" The fourteen year old girl cried. _

_The boy caressed her cheek. "Shh," He soothed. "Save your breath... You're going to need it." _

_He pushed her down and had his way with her. _

She was taken from her thoughts as her half brother spoke. "You never did tell me what happened to you." He stated, sitting opposite her.

Lily's eyes widened. "Bae… I-It was a long time ago… I don't really remember."

He glared at her. "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

Lily closed them momentarily. "I-I was in another realm."

He narrowed his eyes. "I know. You were in Neverland with that… Peter Pan? What did he do to you?"

She flinched at the name. "H-he did many things to me, Bae… And I really don't want to talk about them… If he ever finds me again he'll- Bae? What are you doing?" She asked as Baelfire made his way to the window, not listening to a word she was saying.

He turned around with a big grin on his face. "Can't you hear it? It's wonderful."

Lily stared at him, mouth agape. She could hear something, but it was very distant. "Someone's probably playing in the streets."

"At this hour?" Bae replied.

It was nightfall and Lily had to admit that Bae was probably right.

When she didn't reply, Bae started to climb out of the window. "I'm going to check it out."

"I'm coming with you!" Lily didn't know that following him would be the biggest mistake of her life.

Lily frowned and noticed loads of boys dressed in their night robes, following the direction of the music.


	2. Abandoned

**Chapter 2: Abandoned.**

* * *

Lily began to worry as Bae and a dozen other boys started to head for the forest.

She followed, her heart racing in her was wrong.

After what seemed like forever, a flicker of bright orange flames could be seen through the trees.

Lily saw a large clearing where a group of boys were dancing, well, more like jumping savagely around a bomb fire.

That's when she stopped in her tracks. That's when she knew.

A cloaked figure approached her, playing a soundless pipe.

She knew who was under that cloak and ran. She ran into something. Into him. "Well, look who we have here."

The voice that haunted her dreams spoke mockingly as he slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Of course she struggled, but it was futile, the Pied Piper hold her tightly in his grip. "Let me go." She growled.

He laughed as his free hand removed his hood. "And why should I do that... _Lily_." He spoke her name huskily.

She whimpered as his lips crashed down on hers, the other boys oblivious to his actions.

When he pulled away he smirked at her. "You'e even more beautiful than I remember." He whispered into her ear. "I can't wait to take you back."

She pushed against his chest when he went to kiss her again. "No! You can't take me back! I won't let you!"

Peter grinned. "It wasn't optional, love." He snapped. "You should never have left in the first place."

Lily glared at him. "You don't own me, Pan! You can't own a person!"

He chuckled darkly before pushing her against a tree. "Just curious... How did you leave?"

Lily shook her head. "No."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Let me ask again. How. Did. You. Leave?!"

She closed her eyes at his angry tone and trembled slightly. "P-pixie dust." She whispered.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You stole from me?" He snarled.

Lily bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

His hand rose in the air and he was about to hit her when. "Bae! Lily!"

It was Rumple. Peter grinned and put his hood up again. "Stay there. If you move, you know what happens." Lily gulped.

Peter bought the pipes back to his lips and started to play the music again. Lily could hear it, but only faintly.

She had to be grateful for Rumple's timing.

The dark one noticed Pan and came over, He snatched away the flute and snapped it in two. "Where are my children, Piper?"

Peter laughed. "Is that what they're calling me?" He pulled off his hood again. "We both know who I really am. Been a long time, laddie."

Lily saw the look of fear on her step-father's face and frowned. He was never afraid of anything. "Glad you could make the show." Pan smirked.

"You surprised to see me, Rumple." He continued. Not that I blame you, I'm a little surprised myself." He lied. "Look who's all grown up and become The Dark One! Good for you."

Rumple glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's lonely in Neverland without Lily." That caused her to tense. "The only friends I have are the children who visit in their dreams. But they can't stay. The boys I take back with will."

"You're here for my son." The dark one stated.

Peter raised an eyebrow before he said in an innocent tone. "I am." But he was far from being innocent.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a magic pipe to take my son." Rumple spat.

"The only thing magic about this pipe is that only certain boys can hear it boys who feel unloved, boys who feel lost. I guess that's why you can hear it, Rumple. Isn't it?" Peter sneered.

"Don't pretend to know me." Rumple hissed. "You don't... Not anymore."

Lily's eyes widened. She didn't know they'd met. "Oh, I think I do." Peter drawled. "Beneath all that power, you're nothing more than an unloved, lonely, lost boy...Hey, I like the sound of 's what I'll call my new group of friends. The lost boys!" He grinned. "It has a nice ring, don't you think?"

"You can call them whatever you like. Baelfire will not be part of it." Rumple replied flatly.

Peter scoffed. "Oh, he's already a part of it. If it hadn't been for Lily, I wouldn't even know about him, she cried about him in her sleep, every night."

Lily was on the verge of tears by now. "The question is," Pan continued. "What are you willing to do to get them back?"

"I'm gonna make you regret ever asking that question." Rumple spat.

Peter nodded. "Oh, I understand you're upset. Most parents' worst fear is that their child will be taken away from them. But that's not yours, is it, Rumple? No." He took a step closer to him. "You're not afraid Baelfire will be taken from you. You're afraid he'll leave."

He waited for a response, but it never came. Lily watched Baelfire as he danced around the fire with the other boys.

She couldn't help but notice how cheerful he looked.

"After all, being abandoned is what you're good at, isn't it? Everyone you've ever known has left, haven't they? Like their mother, Milah. Not to mention all of your friends."

Rumple's eyes were wide and angry, but he refused to reply. "Why should Baelfire be any different?"

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Well, let's find out, shall we? You ask Baelfire if he wants to come to Neverland with me or stay here with you." Peter offered. "If he wants to stay, I'll leave and never ?"

Rumple gestured to Lily. "What about Lily?"

Peter looked behind him, where she stood against the tree with tear struck eyes. "She belongs to me."

"I don't have to make any deals with you." Rumple hissed.

The piper frowned. "But why wouldn't you, if you're so sure he'll stay?"

Rumple looked around frantically in search for his son. "You don't even recognize him, do you, Rumple?"

"Well, how could I when he's wearing a mask?" The dark one retorted.

Peter chuckled. "Well, he might be wearing a mask, but that's not the reason." He pointed to Bae. "Look at him. Playing with boys, out in the world. He's happy, Rumple. That's why you don't recognize him."

"Bae." Rumple grabbed his son and pulled him out of the trance. "Baelfire. Are you all right?"

The twelve year old looked dazed. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I know you think I don't care about you, son, but I do. And I'm here to prove it." Rumple stated.

Bae narrowed his eyes a little. "How?"

"Go ahead, Rumple." Peter urged him.

Lily yelled when Rumple and Bae started to vanish into velvet red smoke. "Papa! - What are you doing?! Lily!"

"I'm protecting you." Were the last words Lily heard from him in a long time.

"You're gonna regret not taking my deal, Rumple!" Peter shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**I will be deleting this story. **

**BUT!**

**Don't leave right away! I'm going to use some parts of this story in another story of mine. **

**The first one to guess what, gets to request a story. ****(As long as it's a Peter Pan one, cause you know... I love Peter Pancakes. hehe :P)**

**So... The choices of stories are, if you don't know: The Lost Girl, The Neverland Princess, Mystery of the glowing heart, Doll and *Slaps myself* Thats all my Peter Pan/OC fics... *Slaps myself again- not mentally* WTF? Anyways... I have got to write MORE! MWHAHAHAHA! **

**Anyways (yeah, I said that twice... And yeah, I'm having a crazy day so, yeah... I'm being crazy) **

**Sooooo (excuse my madness... The mad hatter wont stop throwing tea parties)**

**ciao, my lovelies! xx**

**Lot's of love from,**

**Lyrisalove! :***

**PS: Please don't kill me... I just kinda had a writers block. **

**PPS: If anyone has An idea, I might not delete it. :)**


	4. aryaneragon4ever

Congrats to aryaneragon4ever

The story will be Doll ;)


End file.
